<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Righteous Violence by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925150">Righteous Violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard'>coruscantguard (nadiavandyne)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne'>nadiavandyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coruscant Guard, Drabble, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, kind of????? idk idk idk, my brain was just like "you're going to write this now" and i was like. okay!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are absolution made human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Righteous Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are absolution made human.</p><p>You forgive, and that makes it okay. You grant mercy with your tongue, give with your hands and your chest and your lungs. You live, and that is enough for today. </p><p>It is. It <em>is</em>. It has to be. Because if it is not enough, then you are lost. If it is not enough, then you are gone, and you have brothers to care for, civilians to protect. You cannot be gone. You will not be gone. You will stay here and bleed until it's righteous, stay here and scream until it's no longer violent. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Come talk to me on Tumblr <a href="https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/">@coruscantguard!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>